


Youngest Winners Ever

by Firerocket123456



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Funny, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy Ending, Hypnotism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerocket123456/pseuds/Firerocket123456
Summary: Jake, Amy, and Captain Holt all compete in the Halloween heist in order to get hold of Captain Raymond Holt's watch by midnight.Who will be victorious?Happy Halloween to all!!
Relationships: Amy Santiago & Everyone, Amy Santiago & Family, Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta & Everyone, Jake Peralta & Family, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Halloween Heist Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the Halloween special!!
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of it in the comment section below!!
> 
> NINE-NINE!!!
> 
> And Happy Halloween!!

“Hey, did you guys know that this year is the 42nd anniversary of Halloween?” Charles asked everyone as they sat in the in the briefing room, with some of them drinking tea, and the others drinking coffee.

“Oh, nonsense,” Holt replied in disbelief as he stood by the podium. “Halloween traditions date back to the Celtic festival of Samhain. Although our current Halloween customs come from the evening before ‘All Hallows’ Day-- All Hallows’ Eve-- thus, Halloween.”

“I was talking about the movie, sir.” Charles pointed out as everyone nodded and hummed in agreement.

“Oh,” Holt realized “Well, that’s not interesting at all. That movie followed by all those ridiculous remakes gives me and Kevin the shivers. The thought of a man wearing a white mask killing everybody with a knife gives me the creeps. Anyway, squad, I have an announcement, as you know, it’s that time of the year again. The time for me becoming the ‘Ultimate Police Captain/Genius, in fact, since I’ve already been an amazing police captain to you all this year, why don’t you just give me my crown now?”

“Um, because we’re not idiots, sir.” Jake said to Holt as he waggled his finger at him. “I’m going to win this year, so I can take my wonderful wife, and three wonderful kids, on a vacation, on her debit card, as a way to make things fair.”

“And, how would that be fair, babe?” Amy asked Jake as she turned to him slowly with her eyebrows raised.

“Because we can both do something nice for each other,” Jake added as he smiled at his wife. “Since you love me so much, you are going to let me win the Halloween heist this year, and I’m going to let you pay for everything while we’re on our vacation with Mac, Mike, and Daisy.”

“That’s just treating your wife as a slave,” Terry responded to Jake as he folded his arms. “And I should know. Because Sharon treated me as a slave when she was on bedrest. Terry did not enjoy it.”

“That does sound nice.” Amy agreed as she nodded her head, smiling at the thought. “But I’m not going to let that happen, babe. Oh, no, I’m gonna win, and you’re gonna be sorry you were born.”

“Woah, calm down, Ames, he’s your husband, and the father to your three adorable kids.” Rosa said to her friend with a straight face.

“Yeah, Ames, I’m your husband, and the father to our three adorable kids. Be nice.” Jake chimed in as he agreed with Rosa.

“You may be my husband, I may love you with all of my heart, but tonight, you are going down, big time!” Amy answered back as she got closer to Jake’s face. “And I mean it, big time!” she added in a deep voice.

“You sound like Louis Armstrong.” Holt said to Amy with a straight face as she sat back down. “Now, as you know the rules for the Halloween heist are simple: Whoever has the prize this year will be the ultimate detective/captain/genius.”

“Umm, why did you just say “ultimate detective/captain/genius”?” Jake asked Holt with his face scrunched slightly. “You’re not gonna win, sir.”

“Well, of course, I am.” Holt responded as he gestured to himself, proudly. “I’ve beaten you before. It may have only just been against you, Peralta, but that was a highlight of my life, and I know that I am going to win again this year, so I can have another highlight of my life.”

“Well, what item do we need to claim by midnight this year, then?” Charles asked Holt as everyone listened closely.

“Since I’m in charge of all of you, I’m going to choose the item.” Holt replied as he looked at the time on his watch. “I’m going to choose my watch. Now, I’m obviously going to win, because my watch is on my wrist, and I will know if it’s gone, because I will feel your presence if you try to take my watch away from me.”

“I’m actually thinking I’m gonna sit this one out.” Terry announced as he sipped his smoothie instead of eating his yogurt. “Terry just doesn’t feel like himself.”

“Why?” Rosa asked as she sat at the table next to Terry. “You feeling sick?”

“No, it’s my muscles.” Terry explained as he rolled his shoulders slightly. “They feel sore. I’ve tried everything to soothe the pain, but nothing has worked. I don’t even know where my weights are. Maybe that’s why my muscles are sore. Terry needs to find his weights.”

“Why not go swimming?” Amy suggested as she turned around to face Terry. “Because in most cases, gentle recovery exercises like walking or swimming are safe if you're sore after working out. They may even be beneficial and help you recover faster. But it's important to rest if you're experiencing symptoms of fatigue or are in pain.”

“I’m not ill, Santiago,” Terry answered back to Sergeant Amy Santiago “I’m weak, and I need my weights. I would eat my yogurt to make me feel better, but that stuff’s gone out of date. I don’t know how. I bought it yesterday!”

“Goodness, I’m getting tired of your personal issues, Jeffords.” Holt sighed as he still remained by the podium. “I swear you talk about your childhood issues, and parent issues 24/7. Anyway, dismissed. I have a heist to win.”

“I don’t think so, sir.” Jake responded sternly as he got off his chair and stood up on the table, like a champion. “Because, this year, detective Jake Peralta, will defeat all the past winners, and those who have never won this before, single-handedly get Captain Holt’s watch off of him before midnight, and become the ultimate detective/--”

“You’re about to fall off the table.” Rosa said quickly as she sipped her herbal tea.

“GENIUS!!!” Jake yelled as he thudded onto the ground.


	2. Comforting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Amy comfort their three-year-old daughter, Daisy, after they make her cry from their loud arguing.
> 
> And Jake and Amy discuss something that Amy is sick of hearing every time Jake brings it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the second chapter!!
> 
> I've always thought about the reasons as to why Jake and Amy named their two other kids 'Mike' and 'Daisy', so I decided to go with this as the second chapter, so you guys could understand too!!
> 
> Please feel free to check out my other Brooklyn Nine-Nine stories if you haven't already!!

“Bye, Mom! Thanks for taking care of the kids!” Jake called as he closed the door behind him, with him and Amy smiling at the fact that that work had finished for the day, meaning that they could have fun with their kids, since they had already planned how to win the Halloween heist their own separate ways. “She is so good with our kids.” he added.

“Well, yeah, she took care of you, longer than your dad did.” Amy pointed as they both sat on the couch, sighing.

“Yeah, thanks for reminding me, Ames.” Jake replied sarcastically with a face of frustration. “I haven’t forgotten it, I never will, but I just don’t like the fact that my dad just left me and my mom like that a-and-- it’s just so sad, I --“

“Oh, babe, I’m sorry you’ve gone through a rough life, and I’m sorry I brought that up.” Amy apologized as she rubbed comforting circles on Jake’s back. “I’m really, really sorry, Jake.”

"About what?” Jake asked as he hid his head in his hands with a sob. “You forfeiting the heist this year, because you love me so much and want me to win?”

“Yes. I mean no.” Amy replied in a stern voice as she slapped Jake’s back, not even flinching when Jake screamed in pain, shaking as he sat up and looked at Amy in shock. “I’ll admit, that was very good acting, I’ve seen you cry real tears at other things, mister. But I am not going to forfeit the heist. I am going to win, and become the first ever ultimate police sergeant/genius. Just you wait and see.”

“Shh, it’s okay, Daisy.” a voice whispered loudly, making Jake and Amy turn their heads to the rooms down the hallway.

“I think I scared Daisy.” Jake realized as he got off the couch in a concerned voice.

“I shouldn’t have slapped you that hard.” Amy added in a worried voice. “Now I don’t know how long that red mark will be there for.”

“There’s a red mark on my back?!” Jake exclaimed as he lifted his shirt up to see a light red circle on his back. “How hard did you slap me?”

“Too hard.” Amy answered back. “Come on. Our baby needs us.”

Jake and Amy then headed for Daisy’s bedroom, where all three of the kids were, to see Mac and Mike trying to calm down their three-year-old sister to no avail.

“Quick, give her here.” Amy said quickly as Mac did what he was told and handed Daisy over to Amy who took her daughter into her arms and began to rock her slightly.

“Oh, baby,” she cooed as she swayed side to side. “It’s okay, sweetie, shhh, shhh.” Amy then planted a kiss to Daisy’s cheek as she sat on her daughter’s bed with Daisy burying her face into her neck. “There’s no need to cry, sweetie, Mommy’s here. So is Daddy.”

“Yeah, we’re here for you, sweetheart.” Jake added as he sat down next to his wife and stroked his daughter’s blonde locks. “We’re here for all three of you.” he then said to his two sons. “We will protect you, no matter what.”

“I don’t like it when you’re fighting, Mommy and Daddy.” Daisy whined as she played with Amy’s hair. “It makes me sad.”

“It makes all of us sad.” Amy replied to her daughter as she pressed her lips to her forehead. “None of us like it. It ruins our relationship for a short amount of time. But then we put it in the past, and forget all about it.”

“Like how Uncle David is the ‘Golden Child’ in your family, and you’re not?” Mac asked his mother with him, Mike, and Jake giggling.

Amy was not amused. “Very funny, baby. That’s hilarious.”

“It really is!” Jake agreed as he high fived his son with a smile.

“I was being sarcastic, babe.” Amy responded as she turned to him with a straight face. “Now, stop laughing, or there is no dessert for you, and it’s your favourite.”

Jake gasped. “No! No, I-I’ve gotta have my leftover birthday cake! It’s the best!”

“It’s blue, Daddy.” Mike said in response to his father. “Like the Smurfs.”

“Yeah, well I’m not singing a happy song.” Jake pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

“All right, now that everything is settled, I’d say it’s time for dinner.” Amy said cheerfully as she got off the bed with Daisy beside her hip. “Everybody, go wash your hands, it’s lasagne and garlic bread!”

“Yay!” the kids cheered as Amy put Daisy down on the ground, allowing her to follow her older brothers to the bathroom.

“Don’t you just love their attitudes?” Amy asked Jake as she put her arm around his neck.

“Yeah,” Jake agreed as they pecked each other on the lips. “Although, we should’ve named our daughter ‘Lucy’, instead of ‘Daisy’.”

Amy groaned “Jake, we’ve been over this a million times. You got to name the baby if it was a boy, and I got to name the baby if it was a girl.”

“Yeah, but you named our daughter Daisy, after Daisy Ridley, who played Rey in Star Wars.” Jake added as he put his hands on his hips. “And I was hoping you would’ve named her ‘Lucy’, after Lucy Gennaro McClane.”

“And why’s that?” Amy asked as she put her hands on her hips the same way Jake was, squeezing her lips slightly.

“Because we agreed to name our first child ‘Mac’, short for ‘McClane’, as in John from Die Hard.” Jake explained as he looked back to the years of his and Amy’s past. “We then named our second child ‘Mike’ after Mike Collins from A Good Day To Die Hard, and I thought that ‘Lucy’ would’ve been the perfect name for our daughter, since we would’ve named her after Lucy Gennaro McClane, who is the daughter of John McClane.”

“You just bored me to death, but I see why you think of it that way, and I respect that.” Amy said as she smiled at Jake, making him smile back. “And I’m gonna do the same with you, after I win the Halloween heist.”

“Oh, no, you’re not!” Jake replied in a stern voice as Amy moved her arm from Jake’s neck, taking a few steps back. “Because I’m gonna win!”

“Think again, loser.” Amy responded “You’ve only won once. You haven’t won in so many years.”

“Neither have you!” Jake answered back in a voice as stern as his wife’s.

“True.” Amy agreed. “But I had help from someone you would never expect!”

“Yeah! Hitchcock!” Jake exclaimed as he raised his hands in the air. “What an idiotic thing to do!”

“Excuse me?!” Amy shouted, smiling on the inside as she made Jake flinch. “I am your wife, and the love of your life! How dare you--“

“Stop fighting!” Mac, Mike and Daisy yelled from the dining room, making Jake and Amy stop their argument, and turn their heads to the door. “Now, before you come out here, apologize to each of you!” Mac added alone as he and Mike high fived.

“Okay.” Amy and Jake replied simultaneously.

“I’m sorry, babe.”

“I’m sorry, Jake.”

“You wanna go eat lasagne?” Jake asked his wife in a happy voice as he did a thumbs up over at the door.

“Of course.” Amy replied as they headed for the dining room. “But no leftover birthday cake for you.”

“Dang it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the second chapter!!
> 
> The third chapter is coming out soon!!
> 
> Feel free to check out my other Brooklyn Nine-Nine stories if you haven't already!!
> 
> NINE-NINE!!!


	3. Hypnotizing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Rosa suggests it as a way to make her shut up, Amy attempts to hypnotize Holt in order to give her his watch, so she win the Halloween heist, and become the ultimate sergeant/genius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the third chapter!!
> 
> Feel free to comment anything you want!!
> 
> Also feel free to check out some of my other Brooklyn Nine-Nine stories if you haven't already!!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy them!!
> 
> NINE-NINE!!!

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to get Captain Holt’s watch off of his wrist, without him noticing. It’s impossible!” Amy said loudly to herself as she spied on Holt through the blinds in the break room.

“You’re just figuring that out?” Rosa asked Amy in disbelief. “I only agreed to work with you, so we could finally bring this Halloween heist thing to an end. It’s making us sick. Even Hitchcock and Scully, and I mean, literally.”

“Yeah, they puke all over the place after they go trick-or-treating, which is disgusting! They're like vomiting babies!” Amy exclaimed as she couldn’t get the fact of two grown men acting like complete idiots on Halloween night out of her head, making her scrunch her face in disgust.

“And I’ve won the heist before, because I just wanted to experience how it felt to be the winner.” Rosa said as she looked at her phone screen.

Amy groaned. “How am I gonna get Holt’s watch off his wrist, and win this?”

“I have no idea.” Rosa replied, making Amy turn to her.

“You can do better than that!” she yelled at her badass friend.

“I choose not to.” Rosa answered back, making Amy roll her eyes.

“Don’t you roll your eyes at me. You can do better than that.”

“Don’t steal my lines.”

“There’s gotta be something I can do to trick Holt.” Amy then said as she began to wonder. “How could I trick Holt into obeying me?”

“Easy. Just hypnotize him.” Rosa suggested, making Amy turn to her slowly.

“How is hypnotizing going to work on Holt?” she asked with a straight face.

“It’s not,” Rosa replied. “I just wanted you to shut up, because I’m texting my mom.”

“Of course, you did.” Amy whispered as she continued to look through the blinds, trying to think about a genius plan on how to get Holt’s watch and become an ultimate police sergeant/genius.

“But I might give hypnotizing a try.”

****

“Come in, Santiago.” Holt said from the other side of his door, as Amy entered his office. “What do you want?”

“I just want to try something on you.” Amy replied as she smiled a tiny bit, getting an old pocket watch out of her pocket. “You see this old pocket watch?”

“Yes, I see it.” Holt responded as he looked at the pocket watch Amy was holding.

“Wrong answer, sir.” Amy grinned as she began to swing the pocket watch left and right, making Holt’s eyes move along with it. “You are starting to get very sleepy, sir. When I click my fingers, you will obey my every command. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Santiago.” Holt replied slowly. “I understand completely.”

“Well,” Amy clicked her fingers, making herself take over Captain Holt’s mind. “First, you will say how great of a sergeant I am.”

“You are a great sergeant, Santiago.” Holt answered back as Amy pulled the pocket watch away from his eyes.

“Now, you will say I deserve to become captain of the Nine-Nine.” Amy added as she chuckled, feeling amazed as it was actually working for once.

“You deserve to become captain of the Nine-Nine, Amy.” Holt added as he sat in his chair with a straight face.

“And to finish our session, you will give me your watch.” Amy then said as she held her hand out.

Holt chuckled. “I don’t think so.”

“What? Ow!” Amy then exclaimed as she rubbed her hand after Holt had slapped her.

“Did you really think that would work?” Holt asked as he sat up. “You asked ridiculous questions, that I said the incorrect answer to. One of those questions will never come true, and you know what that one is, don’t you?”

“The watch?” Amy asked as her voice began to break.

“The watch.” Holt answered back as he folded his arms, nodding.

“Could I please have it so it can come true?” Amy asked as her voice began to break even more.

“Of course.” Holt responded cheerfully as he smiled.

“Really?” Amy asked with a happy face as she made a big smile appear.

“No.” Holt said as he put his glasses on. “Now, leave. I don’t need both you and Peralta to disturb me as a way to try and get my watch off me.”

“Yes, sir.” Amy replied as she walked out of his office with a frown on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the third chapter!! The fourth chapter is coming soon!! Feel free to comment anything you want, and also feel free to check out my other Brooklyn Nine-Nine stories if you haven't already!!
> 
> NINE-NINE!!!


	4. Failing Big Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake, Amy, and Holt all try their best to try and get Holt's watch before midnight, to win the Halloween heist.
> 
> And they all end up failing miserably...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the fourth chapter!!
> 
> Please feel free to check out my other Brooklyn Nine-Nine stories if you haven't already!!
> 
> NINE-NINE!!!

“I’ve gotta come up with something.” Jake said to Charles as they sat in the break room, trying to think of a way to get Captain Holt’s watch off his wrist without him noticing. “Come on, Charles, think!”

“I’m thinking, Jake, I’m thinking!” Charles exclaimed in response. “I’ve been racking my brain all day.”

“So, have I.” Terry said from the other side of the table. “Terry needs to find his weights, fast. Otherwise, Terry’s muscles, they’re not gonna end well.”

“Terry, this is important.” Charles responded rudely as he turned back to Jake. “What does Holt do as a way to relax himself? Any ideas?”

“He listens to classical music.” Jake replied as Charles nodded in agreement. “Depending on who you ask, Holt's love of classical music either plays into his boring personality or goes against it, but it certainly reveals a more emotional side of him.”

“True.” Charles agreed, whilst nodding his head. “Maybe, we could play some relaxing classical music and see how he reacts.”

“Sounds like a plan. Let’s try it!” Jake said in response cheerfully as he and Charles headed for Holt’s office, to see Holt fast asleep in his chair.

“How is he asleep?” Charles asked his friend as he hunched his shoulders.

“Maybe he had corn dogs?” Scully suggested as he and Hitchcock sat at their desks eating corn dogs.

“Corn dogs make you sleepy after you eat some.” Hitchcock added as the two of them nodded.

“Sounds very unlikely. I’ve got a watch to steal.” Jake disagreed as he carefully opened the door to Holt’s office, getting on his hands and knees, then crawling over to Holt’s chair, carefully taking his watch off.

“Wha--?” Holt gasped as he suddenly woke up, just as Jake was able to get the watch off his wrist, making Charles gasp loudly as he covered his face with his hands. “Boyle, what are you--Peralta?!”

“Ha!” Jake laughed as he moved away from Holt’s desk, standing by the door as he held Holt’s watch in the air. “I have your watch! It’s all mine! So, when it gets to midnight, I will be an ultimate detective/--hey!”

“I don’t think so!” Amy sang as she blew a raspberry at Jake as she ran to the elevator, immediately pushing the down button. “Give me my watch, Amy!” Jake and Holt screamed simultaneously as they ran after her.

“Bye!” Amy smiled as the elevator doors closed, making Jake and Captain Holt frustrated.

Jake and Holt then pushed the up button repeatedly, hoping that it would come back up with Amy inside it, then getting distracted by Hitchcock and Scully being asleep in their chairs as they held half-eaten corn dogs.

“Wow, Hitchcock and Scully are asleep.” Jake said in a high voice as he raised his eyebrows at the sight.

“Don’t they know that you can get drowsy after eating corn dogs?” Holt asked in confusion as they continued to press the button that was pointing up.

“YES!” they both cheered as Amy screamed, as she walked backwards in fear as she hit the elevator wall, as Jake and Holt entered the elevator, with Jake pressing the down button, and folding his arms as the doors closed.

“Give me the watch, babe.” Jake held his hand out, waiting for Amy to obey the order. “You know you want to.”

“I don’t think so.” Amy whispered back as she held Holt’s watch in her hand.

“The time is 23:35 already?!” Jake exclaimed as he looked at the time on his phone.

“Are you serious?” Holt asked as he looked at his wrist. “Oh, right, I don’t have my watch.”

“That’s right, sir. You don’t.” Amy replied as she grinned. “But I do. So, I guess that means, when it turns to midnight, I will be the ultimate sergeant/--”

“Give me the watch!” Jake and Captain Holt yelled at the same time just as the elevator doors opened, with the three of them yelling as they fell onto the ground, with Jake and Holt both landing on top of Amy.

“Ow, my head.” Amy cried as she rubbed it with her eyes closed.

“You’re just acting, Ames.” Jake replied as he chuckled. “You ain’t fooling nobody.”

“No, Jake, I’m serious. My head really hurts.” Amy responded as Jake then frowned slightly.

“Oh, my gosh, here, let me help you up.” Jake then said as he felt very bad as he lifted his wife up from the ground. “Thank you very much!” he added as he snatched the watch off of Amy.

“Tickle time!” Amy crooned as she smirked. “Here comes the tickle monster!”

“No-aah!” Jake yelped as he burst out laughing. “N-no. Babe, please, sto-aah! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Please, stop, Ames. Or--ha. I’m gonna--ha, ha! I’m gonna pee on you!”

“There will be no peeing on me, thank you very much. You're not our little babies while they were still in diapers.” Amy replied as she took the watch back, pushing Jake to the ground. “See you guys later.”

“Ow! Ames!” Jake groaned as Amy ran away, with him and Holt sighing as they heard the engine of her and Jake’s car turn on, but not drive away.

“What the hell?!” Amy screamed loudly, making Jake and Holt run out of the precinct to see what the problem was.

“Amy, what’s wrong?” Jake asked his wife quickly. “Are you hurt?”

“Yes, my head hurts from the fall that happened a few minutes ago.” Amy reminded Jake and Holt as the two men looked at each other. “And I’m annoyed because the car has a flat tire.”

“What?!” Jake yelled as he looked down to see that Amy was telling the truth. One of the tires had indeed been punctured by glass bottle. “Stupid teenagers littering these days!”

“How am I gonna get back to the apartment now?” Amy said to herself, unaware of how loud the volume she spoke in was.

“You were going to head back to the apartment?” Jake asked as he put his hands on his hips.

“Just so I could give Daisy a bath, then tuck the kids in and kiss them goodnight.” Amy replied as she began to run down the street with Holt’s watch in her pocket.

“No!” Holt yelled as he ran after her. “Come back here!”

“Yeah! What he said!” Jake agreed as he ran after the two of them from behind. “That’s my watch you have! It belongs to me and you know it!”

****

“Give me the watch, Amy!” Jake and Holt yelled at the same time as they burst into Jake and Amy’s apartment, with Amy grinning as she waved the watch in front of their faces.

“We have got to stop saying things simultaneously.” Jake said slowly as he and Holt nodded.

“Agreed.” Holt replied as they both shook hands.

“You guys okay?” Charles gasped as he entered the apartment with Rosa and Terry. “We came as fast as we could.”

“Why?” Amy asked the three of them as she scrunched up her face.

“Well, me and Jake are on the same team.” Charles explained as he walked over to Jake. “Rosa is with Amy, and Terry came here just so he could be part of it, even though he said he couldn’t.”

“Hey, Jake?” Terry asked as he looked at his friend, pointing at his back pocket. “What’s that in your back pocket?”

“Huh?” Jake asked as he pulled something out. “It’s Captain Holt’s watch.”

“But I have Captain Holt’s watch.” Amy responded as she held the watch in her hands.

“No,” Holt said to both of them, grinning. “You two have replicas. This is the real one!” Holt then pulled his real watch out of his pocket, smiling as he put it on his wrist.

“Actually, we have the real one!” said a voice from behind, making the adults turn to Mac, Mike, and Daisy with smiles on their faces as Daisy held the real watch.

“Kids, what are you doing up so late?” Amy asked the three children as she put her hands on her hips.

“Winning the heist, Mommy.” Daisy replied as she high fived her two older brothers'.

“Winning the heist.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter!! The fifth chapter is coming out soon!! Please feel free to leave Kudos, comment anything you want, and check out my other Brooklyn Nine-Nine stories if you haven't already!!


	5. Ultimate Children/Geniuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Mac, Mike, and Daisy explain how they planned to win the Halloween heist, they leave everyone stunned.
> 
> Including their own parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the fifth chapter, guys!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos if you haven't already!!
> 
> I was expecting there to be more Kudos than just 8, but whatever...
> 
> And I was also expecting to see comments too, mainly because I love replying to you guys!!
> 
> NINE-NINE!!!

“Okay, I am so confused,” Charles said as he put his hands on his head. “How did you guys even do this?” he asked the three kids who were still in their daytime clothes instead of being in their pyjamas.

“Well, for our plan to work, it had to be done by all three of us, so neither one of us kids would feel left out.” Mac began as he explained how they managed to make their plan work. “We all knew that this would be the day that Mommy, Daddy, Grandpa Raymond, Uncle Terry, and Auntie RoRo would focus on one thing, other than us, so we had to do the unexpected.”

“It all started with Uncle Terry’s yogurt.” Mike added as he smiled. “Whilst we were visiting Mommy or Daddy at work, we kept replacing Uncle Terry’s perfectly fresh yogurt with our out-of-date yogurt that Mommy and Daddy hadn’t thrown out yet. It was the perfect way to prevent Uncle Terry from taking part in the heist.”

“Is that why the dates kept getting closer and closer until today?” Terry asked his two nephews and one niece who nodded in response. “What about my weights?” he then asked as he put his hands on his hips.

“Last week, we took all your weights from your desk, so your muscles would ache, making you not want to take part in the heist, at all.” Daisy answered back as she pulled one of his weights out from the couch, with the help of her older brothers’.

“Okay, I’ll admit. You guys got me good.” Terry chuckled as he headed for the refrigerator. “Now, Terry needs yogurt!”

“Did you guys do anything to Auntie RoRo to prevent her from taking part in the heist?” Amy then asked the kids as she raised her eyebrows.

“That was all me, Mommy.” Daisy confessed as she raised her hand.

****

“Please, don’t take part in the Halloween heist, Auntie RoRo!” Daisy begged as she sat next to Rosa on her couch. “I don’t want you to!”

“Why not?” Rosa asked her niece as she looked at her. “Is it because you want me to lose?”

“No, it’s because you are my auntie, and I love you.” Daisy responded with a worried face. “Please, Auntie RoRo, please!”

“Okay, okay, I won’t take part in the heist.” Rosa answered back to her niece as she planted a kiss to her head. “But only because I love you so much.”

“Thanks, Auntie RoRo!” Daisy said happily as she made a big smile appear on her face.

“Anytime, kiddo.”

****

“She did an amazing job, too.” Rosa chimed in from the other side of the living room. “She did not stop begging me. She kept saying ‘Please, Auntie RoRo, please!’. And she told me to pick you, Ames. Isn’t she evil?”

“She is.” Amy giggled. “She really is.”

“Did you guys have anything to do with Hitchcock and Scully and their corndogs?” Jake questioned his three kids who shook their heads in response. “Thought, not. They do love corn dogs.”

Everyone hummed in agreement.

“What about the watch?” Holt asked as he, Jake, and Amy wanted to know the answer to the most important question of the lot.

“We knew you’d want the target to be something valuable,” Mac started as he explained the part they had been waiting for. “So, we begged Grandpa Raymond to use his watch, without him even knowing.”

****

“You have a very nice watch, Grandpa Raymond.” Mac smiled as he, Mike, and Daisy all looked at Holt’s watch on his wrist, as Holt wore a blue sweater, and a pair of black pants.

“Thank you, McClane.” Holt replied to his grandson with a nod. “That’s very nice of you.”

“It would be a shame if you lost something valuable in the Halloween heist this year, wouldn’t it, Grandpa Raymond?” Daisy said with a small frown as she looked at Holt, as she sat on his lap.

“Well, yes, I suppose it would.” Holt agreed as he looked at the window in his living room. “I should pick the item! But what should it be?”

“Your watch?” Mike asked as Mac nodded in agreement. “You would obviously win, since it will stay on your wrist the whole time.”

Holt looked at his watch, and went wide eyed. “That’s an excellent idea!”

****

“That was begging?” Holt asked his grandkids with a shocked look on his face. “I thought those were compliments.”

“Sorry.” Mike said in response as the kids chuckled. “And, the three of us worked very hard to come up with a way to get three replicas of Grandpa Raymond’s watch, and then Daisy came up with the best idea ever.”

“Which was?” Charles asked as he leaned in closer.

“Mommy and Daddy’s debit cards!” Daisy exclaimed happily.

“You what?!” the mother and father yelled in frustration as they were absolutely furious.

“Hey, keep it down.” Terry called from the kitchen. “I’m trying to enjoy my well-deserved treat.” he added as he continued eating his yogurt.

“Is that why we kept getting emails that kept saying “Thank you for your purchase, Mr./Mrs. Santiago-Peralta?” Jake asked as he used air quotes.

“Yep.” Mac replied as he nodded.

“Smart demons.” Jake whispered to himself.

“And, now it’s midnight. Which means you can go, Grandma.” Mike then said as Karen left the apartment, after waving to his son, who waved back.

“And, since we’re too young to be like Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Charles, Auntie RoRo, Uncle Terry, and Grandpa Holt,” Daisy began as she got her breath back. “We are officially changing the name that’s on the plaque to--“

****

“The ultimate children/geniuses!” the adults cheered as they celebrated at the precinct, all dressed up in their Halloween costumes, with everyone clapping as the kids held their plaques that had their names engraved onto their own separate ones.

“Congratulations, you guys.” Jake cheered as he crouched down to the kids’ heights, wearing his John Dewey costume. “You all did amazing. Great work.” he added as he kissed their cheeks.

“Yes, even though Mommy and Daddy are super mad at you for being up this late,” Amy said with wide eyes as she was giving them a warning, whilst pointing at the three of them, wearing her Holly Gennaro. “We are also super proud of you, congratulations, come on, give Mommy a hug, and she’ll give you kisses.”

Mac, Mike, and Daisy then cuddled into Amy, as she kissed each of their foreheads, then their temples. “I love you, guys.”

“We love you too, Mommy.”

Amy pressed her lips to her kids' heads before standing up with Daisy in her arms, cradling the three-year-old beside her hip as she did an open mouthed smile at her, making Daisy smile back.

“I have a speech.” Captain Holt announced as he stood by the door to his office, as everyone turned to him as he wore his Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart costume. “I have to say, I am extremely impressed with the Santiago-Peralta kids, with how they were able to pull of such a successful plan to win the Halloween heist, this year. This will go down in history of the NYPD, and I’m sure that none of us will forget it, for as long as we live. Apart from Hitchcock and Scully, who always forget everything.” he added as everyone turned to Hitchcock and Scully who were asleep in their Shaggy Rogers and Scooby Doo costumes, as they remained seated in their chairs.

“But that doesn’t matter.” Holt then said as everyone turned back to him. “I may not have won, but I am very proud of the winners for this year’s Halloween heist. To, the Santiago-Peralta children!”

“The Santiago-Peralta children!” everyone yelled as they raised their glasses along with Holt.

“NINE-NINE!!!” Terry yelled happily as he wore his gladiator costume.

“NINE-NINE!!!” everyone yelled back as they clapped and cheered once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fifth chapter!! The final chapter will be coming out soon!! Please feel free to leave Kudos if you haven't already!! And please feel free to comment anything you want!! I love replying to you guys!! NINE-NINE!!!


	6. Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy puts the kids to bed while Jake is on a stakeout. And she congratulates each of her kids' for their amazing work in the Halloween heist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the final chapter!!
> 
> I was sure this would have more Kudos than just 11, and that it would have some comments instead of none.
> 
> Oh, well. Sometimes we think things that never happen.
> 
> Please feel free to check out my other Brooklyn Nine-Nine stories if you haven't already!!
> 
> NINE-NINE!!!

“Okay, you guys, bedtime.” Amy said to the three kids the night after Halloween, whilst Jake was on a stakeout with Charles.

“Okay, Mommy!” Daisy replied with a smile as she got off the couch, followed by her two brothers who smiled at their younger sister.

“Since you responded politely, Dai-Dai, I’m going to tuck your brothers in first, kiss them goodnight, then I’m gonna do you.” Amy smiled as Mac and Mike chuckled at the tricks Daisy would pull to get anything she wanted.

Daisy then ran to her bedroom, with Mike heading into his bedroom, and Mac going into his.

Amy walked into Mac’s bedroom and tucked him into bed, with the two of them smiling at each other.

“Before I kiss you goodnight, Maccy, I just want to say how well you did in the Halloween heist.” Amy began as she handed Mac his stuffed Pokémon, being a Charmander, since his favourite starter from the Kanto region was Charizard. He loved the way it looked, and how Ash’s Charizard did in the anime.

“You did absolutely amazing, sweetie, and Mommy has a little confession: Daddy was very embarrassed about losing to the three of you.” Amy added as she and Mac chuckled. “Now, you get some sleep, alright, champ?”

“Goodnight, Mommy.” Mac said in response before he dozed off to dreamland.

“Goodnight, Macanoodle.” Amy then kissed Mac’s cheek as she got off his bed and left her seven-year-old son’s bedroom, closing the door behind her.

“Okay, your older brother is in bed, Mikey, now it’s your turn.” Amy said to her four-year-old son as Mike got into his bed, with Amy pulling her son’s Star Wars duvet over him.

“The way you explained how you managed to pull off your plan for the Halloween heist was incredible.” Amy whispered softly as she handed Mike his stuffed Pokémon plushie, being a Treecko, since Mike’s favourite starter from the Hoenn region was Sceptile. He adored Ash’s Sceptile in the anime, ever since he caught it as a Treecko, and having it evolve into Grovyle, then into Sceptile. Although, sometimes he wished it would evolve during the Hoenn League, instead of after. But he still loved Ash having a Sceptile on his Hoenn team.

“We were all very impressed with you three explaining how you planned it, and worked together as a team.” Amy added as she tucked Mike into bed, smiling at him. “It was very detailed, and you know how much Mommy loves details.”

“Yeah, you love them too much, Mommy!” Mike teased as he and Amy giggled as she stroked her son’s hair.

“Goodnight, buddy.” Amy whispered as she pressed her lips to Mike’s forehead, then exiting the room once he had fallen asleep.

“Okay, Dai-Dai, your older brothers are in bed, now it’s your turn.” Amy smiled gleefully as Daisy picked up her stuffed Pokémon plushie, being a Popplio, since Popplio was Daisy’s favourite starter Pokémon from the Alola region, since her favourite Pokémon of all time was Primarina. She loved the way Primarina looked, and she also loved Lana’s Primarina ever since it was a Popplio in the Pokémon anime.

“I didn’t even have to pick it up for you, like your older brothers’ made me, since they were too tired, and I was being a helpful mommy.” Amy added as she helped Daisy get into bed, tucking her in, with a big smile appearing on her three-year-old daughter’s face.

“You’re the best mommy in the world, Mommy.” Daisy replied kindly as Amy made a huge smile appearing on her face, making her feel very happy for herself, and her daughter’s kind words.

“Aww, thanks, Dee-Dee!” Amy cooed as she ruffled her daughter’s hair, making her chuckle. “That’s so nice of you.”

“I love you, Mommy.” Daisy then said as she began to fall asleep, with her blonde hair being stroked gently by her mother.

“And, I love you, sweetheart.” Amy crooned in response as she leaned closer and pressed her lips to Daisy’s forehead. “We were all very impressed with you and your brothers’ being able to win the Halloween heist this year. We are all so proud of the three of you, and you three should be proud with each other for being such an excellent team.”

“Goodnight, Mommy.” Daisy whispered as she finally dozed off, with Popplio under her arm.

“Goodnight, my love.” Amy whispered back as she pecked Daisy’s cheek. “And goodnight, Popplio.” she then planted a kiss to Popplio’s pink nose, and pulled up more duvet over her daughter before leaving the room, as she left the door open a tiny bit, since she knew her daughter was afraid of the dark, just like how Mac and Mike were when they were her age, but at different times.

“Sweet dreams, you three,” Amy whispered to the three doors as she sat on the couch in the living room.

“Me and Daddy are so proud of you.” she added whilst looking at a photo the she had taken of the four of them at the precinct Halloween party to celebrate the kids’ victory, in their Halloween costumes, with the four of them smiling.

“And we will never forget this for as long as we live.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the final chapter!! Please feel free to leave Kudos if you haven't already!! And please feel free to check out my other Brooklyn Nine-Nine stories if you haven't already!!
> 
> NINE-NINE!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this!!
> 
> Happy Halloween to you all!!
> 
> Please let me know what you thought about this in the comment section!!
> 
> NINE-NINE!!!


End file.
